A conventional electronic cigarette includes an atomizing assembly, a liquid storage and a battery rod assembly. The liquid storage device and the battery rod assembly are respectively disposed at two ends of the atomizing assembly and are detachably connected to the atomizing assembly through threads. The threads at two ends of the atomizing assembly are in the same turning direction.
Since the atomizing assembly is connected to both the liquid storage and the battery rod assembly through threads and the threads at two ends of the atomizing assembly are in the same turning direction, when it is intended to take out the battery rod assembly for charging, a user often holds the liquid storage with one hand, and rotates the battery rod assembly with the other hand. Here, if the liquid storage device is not connected tightly enough with the atomizing assembly and the atomizing assembly is tightly connected with the battery rod assembly, it may happen that that even the liquid storage has been unscrewed from the atomizing assembly, the battery rod assembly has not yet been unscrewed and taken out. Similarly, when the liquid storage is to be replaced, it may happen that that the liquid storage device has not yet been unscrewed, while the battery rod assembly has already been unscrewed.